


MOTTO

by Everythingisevil



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Cats, Everyone Is Gay, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingisevil/pseuds/Everythingisevil
Summary: Hiromu is interrupted





	MOTTO

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Idk how long Dragon Lee's hair is   
> 2) This isn't very romantic I just felt like writing   
> 3) This is for the gays

It was quiet in his home, he sat watching what he was missing, Daryl sat next to him, Daryl Junior on his other side. It was more than likely pure luck that he heard a knock at the door right when there was a brief pause between matches. He stood and went to his front door, and swung it open.

Standing with a bouquet of red and white roses was Dragon Lee. “Hello, Hiromu.” The Luchador greeted with a nervous smile. Hiromu smiled, and waved for him to come in. “where would you like me to put these?” Lee asked, looking around the humble abode of Hiromu Takahashi. “I'll take them, I have vases in the kitchen, rather romantic flower choices you made.” Hiromu teased, walking into the kitchen briefly to fill up a vase with water, unwrap the flowers and place them in.

“They matched your gear, and I liked the meanings behind them.” Hiromu stood in front of Dragon Lee, who now without his distraction of the flowers was focusing intently on the wooden floor. Hiromu sighed and said firmly “You know it’s not your fault, don’t beat yourself up over it, you know I’ll be back, you said so in your little speech.” Lee blushed, glancing up at Hiromu who just sent him an amused smile.

“You heard that?” Dragon Lee grumbled as he followed Hiromu into the lounge room, then into Hiromu’s bedroom. “Sure did, I have been watching.” Hiromu sat back down, gently leaning the two black and white cats back against him. “what match are you up to?” Lee asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s your match now, want to watch?” Dragon Lee made his way up the bed just in time to see The Guerrero’s and Namajague enter the ring. Hiromu made space so Dragon could rest his head on Takahashi's lap, watching the match with Daryl Jr. In his hand. “We got a bit heated, Kyosuke and myself.” Hiromu smiled fondly, he knew Lee could probably tell. That smile only seemed to grow bigger as Namajague and Dragon Lee started chopping eachother into different dimensions.

“You two are really too cute.” Hiromu teased, running his fingers through Dragon's hair. “Cute? You're calling that devil cute?” Dragon Lee grumbled as Hiromu glanced down at Lee's sulky face and replied “don’t beat yourself up like that.” Dragon softly hit Hiromu on the knee and muttered “If you weren’t so injured right now...” They continued to watch the match, until near the end when Hiromu's important match research was interrupted by another question. “So, I’m cuter right?” Hiromu laughed, pausing the match momentarily to catch his breath “Of course you are, the cutest masked wrestler I’ve ever seen.” Dragon looked up at Hiromu with a big smile, Hiromu smiling back, pecking the Luchador quickly before unpausing the match and continuing to watch. Dragon Lee turned back content, mumbling just loud enough for Hiromu to hear “Going to tell Despy about that one...”


End file.
